Scariestthingieversaw.com
This page shows highlights from the viral campaign. Help us to add info! The Site The site functioned as a window to an old computer that is used by Josh Minker and his mysterious contact, Alexander Kaslov, to communicate with each other. Alexander, an old scientist who worked at Area 51 with Josh's dad, used to give Josh cryptic messages in form of newspaper cut-outs, mp3's and maps to help Josh find his father. It was revealed at the end of the game that Josh's father, in fact, was Thomas Woodward. 'May 6th' After analyzing the bootlegged teaser trailer, the words "scariest thing i ever saw" were found at the trailing end of the film reel, leading to the website. 'May 13th' The website produces two printable pages. Looking closely, there are two "X"s on each page. If page 1 is rotated 180° and the X's aligned, the darker highlighted regions also located on page 1 will align over specific words on page 2. The highlighted words listed without punctuation are: The phrase may be interpreted various ways, but it implies this general idea that something or someone might be alive and may be after them and that they are going underground literally or, in the figurative sense, disappearing from society. Question: Is this a plot point? Page 1 also provides an address, a reference to the astronaut Captain "Coop" Cooper and leads to the website Rocketpoppeteers.com 'June 21' The printable message has been updated to the following: Along with an image. The photo contains a very dim reflection. When flipped and enhanced, a sold note can be read on the box, along with the zip code "25801", for West Virginia. On the box is a ladies' hat with a golden monkey pin broach. A hat matching the one on the box was found listed on a Craigs List Estate Sale, also located in West Virginia. 'Oct 14th' A new printout reads: * This is the clue for the password to the Chat, and also the time when the Chat will happen. * 4 Down & 5 Over on the October Calendar. "Last Leg" the latter of the two times. * Foghorn and the unexpected title: the answers can be found at hooklineandminker.com * The foghorn refers to the Toadfish and the foghorn sound it makes. * The unexpected title refers to the August 21st Post on hooklineandminker.com. * The password for the chat is TOADFISH112. 'Dec 10th' A new printout with the following message appears: The photo is of an ad in "Classic Illustrated". Most likely Moby Dick. * The word TROGL is written at the top. * The word "binder" is circled. * The word "backbone" is partially crossed out. * "3D & 5O": Viewing the December calendar as a grid, start at the top and go 3 DOWN & 5 OVER, giving us Dec. 16th. The last leg is the later time: 8:03 PM Eastern Time for the next chat. Password is expected to be the same: Toadfish112. 'Dec 28th' A new file appears in the image folder. * A symbol and the letters FFSH can be read * The numbers 11.89 and 12.68 also appear * A hand-drawn diagram of arches and squares * This pointed to a staircase and windows at the Fergus Falls State Hospital (FFSH) Question: Is a state hospital a plot point in the movie? When the "Classics Illustrated" photo that is posted with the Dec. 10th STIES update is extracted from the flash file the metadata associated with the .jpg file reveals GPS Coordinates: N 34 1.14 W 118 28.91 These are the coordinates for Bad Robot Productions in Santa Monica, CA. This is the first direct connection between an In-Game element and Bad Robot. External links http://www.scariestthingieversaw.com/ Category:Websites Category:Viral Campaign